Divine Entity (The Blue Tri)
(Note: The following canonical existence of this character is now in question. Proceed with caution.) The Divine Entity is the alter-ego of KeraKing, a transformed state of both Plio Kenson and KeraBeast which far outclasses Kerason and KeraMaster in abilities, and is near god-like on the field of battle. In the universe's seemingly final moments due to the awakening of an ancient threat turned into a destroyer deity known as Omnicron, Plio and his friends seek out the Divine Entity, and each of them are asked a question regarding what they would do with it's power if they were to be given it. Plio's answer was the closest to being correct, in that he would "End the path he started them all one", which means not only would he destroy Omnicron, but be willing to sacrifice his own powers as Kerason to do so. When Omnicron attacked the group, it first managed to out everyone but Plio with each form Omnicron took up until Omnicron 900M's defeat, in which it reverted into a gemstone and was seemingly destroyed until it transformed into Omnicron 1B and completely drained Kerason's four allies by vaporizing their bodies. When Kerason heads in to charge Omnicron 1B alone due to him being the last man on his side standing, Omnicron takes them both into a Pocket Dimension where Omnicron utterly demolishes Kerason to the point he succeeds in killing both Plio and KeraBeast... until the prayers from both his friends, family, and everyone else he's met on his journey encourage him to continue the fight, since given Omnicron's extreme powers, he's the only one now suited for the job, since they believe he is the one to receive the Ancient Power. Soon enough, as Omnicron tries to destroy all of existence, Omnicron is interrupted by Plio and KeraBeast reviving themselves as KeraKing and, with the aide of Dogma, Omnicron is permanently destroyed, and KeraKing revives all four of his fallen allies, as peace returns to the planes of existence at long last. Origins/History The Divine Entity was a creation of both Grandis and Ultima of Neo Ultimoria, as part of two options they were experimenting on to kill Omnicron once and for all. In the case of the Divine Entity, they sent it back in time trillions of years into the past until it reached Old Ultimoria, in which it would accumulate power as a heroic entity until it survived into the modern day, with Grandis, in a disguise pretending to be a fake future version of his evil counterpart from the past era, informs his past incarnation that the entity he sent back in time must never be interfered, since it may very well be their only hope against Omnicron. Given how outright terrified Old Grandis is of Omnicron, he agreed and was tricked into making sure the Divine Entity got every bit of power it needed to survive into the present timeline. However, when Dogma attacked all of existence to cause genocide against the malevolent Ultimorians, the Divine Entity's physical body was destroyed in the aftermath, thus leading the Divine Entity to seal itself within a treasure chest and send out a genetic signal that'll later appear in the mind of William Kenson that'll inform him of the evil Omnicron, and explain to him everything he had to do to ensure his power got to him safely. However, at the time, William was busy raising an infantile Plio alongside Brenda, so the genetic message got passed down into Plio as a result, and Plio would also receive the message since the Divine Entity was able to understand William's current plight, but did not inform him of Plio's future as a hero in blue. When the Divine Entity awoke in the future, on Plio's 14th birthday, he, in addition to all of his friends with Beast Morphers, received a genetic message from the Divine Entity telling them to head to a desolate planet known as "Unlimited Heights", a very mountainous planet, and to seek out the entity's treasure chest, so that it can determine which of the five heroes would receive it's powers in case it changed it's mind about Plio receiving them, and by the time it's powers would activate, Plio would fully inherit all of the Divine Entity's powers as KeraKing, and as a result, the Divine Entity passes on into the afterlife with it's mission having finally been completed, and KeraKing's powers are maintained with Plio via a tattoo on his left hand (The same one present on KeraKing's glove). Design Notes As of now, not much of the Divine Entity is canon anymore. This page, as a result, exists mostly for reference purposes now. Trivia *Bits and pieces of KeraKing's attacks are based off of Omegamon from Digimon Adventure, and parts of Omegamon even influenced KeraKing's design. He's also a partial reference to the Sentinel Knight from Power Rangers, being an ancient being who becomes part of the Super Mode of the lead hero. His gold color palette is taken from Magnamon in addition to a variety of gold colored Super Sentai rangers. *Originally, his color palette had more red, but was then quickly changed to maintain a blue and gold colorscheme, which itself is a reference to the Tallmadge Blue Devils for the school the Author had went to. *When KeraKing's powers are utilized, Plio almost never speaks in this form, nor does KeraBeast. This is a reference to the Japanese version of Digimon Adventure Our War Game, in which Omegamon, unlike his Dub counterpart, never speaks at all. This trait is also maintained for the 4th movie, as will it also apply to future appearances of KeraKing in the various crossovers that further Plio's development into an adult. *The other weapon that Grandis and Ultima intended on using to destroy Omnicron with was a prototype weapon from Old Ultimoria called the "Black Hole Spawner", which would spawn all consuming vortexes of specific varieties depending on the target's vital life source needed to regenerate into a new body, and if they regenerated in a different spot than they were originally, a Black Hole will, as the weapon's name suggest, spawn exactly where the target respawned in and endless cycle until the target became truly destroyed as a result by surrendering to the weapon's effects. However, the weapon proved far too destructive when the primary testing target (Kyuubey) kept managing to evade it despite being killed off by the weapon numerous times, and thus kept constantly driving Grandis to amplify and alter the ammunition to the point if he continued trying to test drive it against Kyuubey, the black hole spawned would flat out destroy the Madoka Magica Multiverse and would spread even beyond that Multiverse's range and thus awaken Dogma and consider Neo Grandis a threat just like his original counterpart. The weapon stopped production long before this ammunition type would be even considered, though, but the prototype of the final attempted upgrade still exists in heavy lock down... *It is currently undecided if this character will have a true form or not. Category:Gods/Deities Category:Eldritch Abomination Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Webcomic Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Gunmen Category:Hammerer Category:Fighters Category:Guardians Category:Defenders Category:Heroes by Type Category:Male Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Heroes with Super-Strength Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Heroes who've lost Family Category:Heroes who can't talk Category:Heroes who can turn Invisible Category:Heroes with Gadgets Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Heroic Bastards Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Heroic Hotheads Category:Big Good Category:Good hearted Basterds Category:Chaotic Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Lawful Good Category:Heroic Creators Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Shiramu-Kuromu Characters Category:Pyrokinetic Heroes Category:Aerokinetic Heroes Category:Elektrokentic Heroes Category:Nameless Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Faceless Heroes Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Compassionate Heroes Category:Passionate Learners Category:Child Saver Category:Child Saviors Category:Child Lovers Category:Soldiers Category:Humanoid